hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Australien
Australien (オーストラリア'', Ōsutoraria'') ist ein Nebencharakter des Mangas Hetalia: Axis Powers. Er gehört zu den Charakteren, die noch sehr wenige Auftritte im Manga hatten. Im Jahre 2008 gab Himaruya seinen Charakteren menschliche Namen. Australiens potenzielle Namen sind Ralph, Christian, Kyle, und Jett.Hidekaz Himaruya (26. November 2010) „「Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs」でのイギリスいじりは異常“ (Japanisch). Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Er hat dicke Augenbrauen, die denen von England ähneln, was davon kommen kann, dass er einer von Englands Kolonien ist. In der einzigen offiziellen farbigen Skizze scheint er braune Haare und blassgrüne Augen zu haben.Hidekaz Himaruya (18. März 2010) „ファイナル マグロ ファンタジー“ (Japanisch). Er hat zwei aufstehende Locken, welche ihre Position je nach Winkel ändern. Seine Locken ähneln in gewisser Weise der von Österreich, da die beiden auf Englisch fast identische Namen haben (Austria - Australia). Ebenso hat er auch noch ein Pflaster auf seiner Nase. In seinen meisten Auftritten trägt er eine australische Khaki WWI-Ära Digger-Uniform mit einer Krawatte. Bei einer Chibiskizze trug er auf den Kopf übrigens auch noch eine Sonnenbrille. Bei einigen Chibi-Versionen trägt er auch noch einen Akubra auf den Rücken. 'Persönlichkeit und Interessen' Wy beschrieb Australien wie einen großen Bruder. In Christmas 2011 findet er die Idee eines kalten AustralienChibi 0.jpg|Eine Chibi-Version von Australien AustralienChibi 2.jpg|Eine Chibi-Version von Australien AustralienChibi 1.jpg|Eine Chibi-Version von Australien Weihnachtens überraschend, was daran liegt, das es bei ihm kaum bis gar nicht schneit und er immer Weihnachten am Strand feiert. Australien ist ein kerniger stürmischer Junge, der sich durch jede Situation irgendwie durchboxt und sehr freiheitsliebend ist. Seine Essgewohnheiten sind daher auch ziemlich wild. Er ist großzügig und liebt es auf die Suche nach spaßigen Dingen zu gehen. In fast allen seiner Auftritte wird er mit seinem böse dreinblickenden Koala dargestellt, was eventuell eine Anspielung auf die australischen Drop BearsDer Drop Bear ist so was wie eine kollektive Erfindung des australischen Geistes, rein dazu da um Touristen zu ärgern. Typisch australischer Humor halt, weil der Drop Bear in Australien sozusagen als eine Art blutige wilde "Killermaschine" dargestellt wird und von den Bäumen aus seine Opfer angreift. Übrigens „soll“ diese Tierart mit dem Koala verwandt sein. sein soll. Bei den Strip Wie jede Nation Filme schaut (Befindet sich in Band 5), wird bekannt, dass Australien während den Filme schauen gerne trinkt. Dort hatte er jedoch einen etwas anderen Koala bei sich. Dieser Koala schien weiblich zu sein, denn es hatte lange Wippern, Schamesröte auf den Wangen und trug eine kleine Schleife auf der rechten Seite seines Kopfes. Der Koala lächelte und war in guter Stimmung.Hidekaz Himaruya (2012) Axis Powers ヘタリア 5'' [''Axis Powers Hetalia 5] Gentosha, Seite 14. Bedeutung der Nationalflagge Der Union Jack steht für die Mitgliedschaft im British Commonwealth, der große Stern steht für die sechs Bundesstaaten und Tasmanien und die fünf kleinen Sterne für das Kreuz des Südens. Beziehungen 'Wy' Hauptartikel: Wy Australien ist für Wy wie ein großer Bruder und hat sie stillschweigend als Land anerkannt. Während sie eine gute Beziehung haben, ist Wy aber immer noch frustriert, da es ihr immer noch nicht erlaubt wurde, ihre Einfahrt zu bauen. Im Halloween 2011 Event trägt Australien die schlafende Wy nach Hause, als die Party endete. 'Neuseeland' Hauptartikel: Neuseeland Seine Beziehung zu Neuseeland ist noch sehr unbekannt. Neuseeland scheint aber etwas gegen ihn zu eifern, da Neuseeland im Sport immer gegen ihn gewinnen will. Neuseeland war bei Australien als sie England fragten wie er ihre Halloween-Schaf-Kostüme fände und welches das bessere ist. Neuseeland hackt sogar auf Englands großer-Bruder-Trauma herum indem er ihn „Bro“ nennt. Auftritte 'Manga' thumb|Australien zusammen mit Thailand und Neuseeland im Christmas 2010 EventAustraliens erster Auftritt im Verlag-Manga war auf der Weltkarte in Band 3. Daraufhin erhielt er Auftritte in Online-Skizzen, ein Omake-Pofil und erschien im Christmas 2010 Event und im Halloween 2011 Event. Während des Christmas 2010 Events, suchte Australien eine Markierung auf seinen Körper, kommentierte dies aber nur mit "Nichts! Nichts!". Während des Halloween 2011 Events kam er zusammen mit Neuseeland und Tonga als Schaf verkleidet bei Amerikas Party an. Später erscheint er dann auch noch in Christmas 2011 wo er mit Neuseeland, Hutt River und Wy am Strand Barbecue macht. 'Anime' thumb|left|Australiens erster Auftritt im AnimeAustraliens erster Auftritt im Anime war in der Folge 103 - Hetalia-Akademie Go! Go! Zeitungs-AG - Teil 2. Wo er, während eines Interviews der Zeitungs-AG mit Ungarn, welche mit Australien zusammen in der Schwimm-AG ist, Japan fragte, ob dieser vielleicht etwas schwimmen wolle. Trivia *Im Halloween 2011 Event war er mit Neuseeland und Tonga als Schaf verkleidet. *In einen Comic Diary Strip beschwert sich Österreich das er immer Australia (deut. Australien) genannt wird, da sein englischer Name (Austria) im Japanischen, Englischen und einigen anderen Sprachen, den von Australien sehr ähnlich ist. Daher hat auch Australien eine ähnliche Frisur wie Österreich (aber mit zwei Locken, statt einer). Einzelnachweise fi:Australiaes:Australiafr:Australie Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Ozeanische Staaten